


Le criminologue

by VGF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF
Summary: Exercice d'écriture à mots imposés ; originellement présenté au concours de nouvelles de Saint-Saturnin-lès-Apt (9ème place)
Kudos: 1





	Le criminologue

**L’écriture lui semblait être celle d’une femme** : plus que les larges arabesques et les grandes envolées sur les jambages des majuscules, c’étaient les petits cercles en guise de point sur les i qui l’avaient convaincu. Il pressa le pouce sur une des lettres, et le leva pour l’observer de plus près. Pas une trace; l’encre était sèche depuis longtemps.

« Intéressant… », ne put-il s’empêcher de commenter à haute voix. « Et ce papier, froissé… Comme si son proprié— _sa_ propriétaire », se corrigea-t-il, « avait tenté de le rouler en boule. Pour s’en débarrasser, peut-être ? »

Reposant la note sur la table, il essaya de la lisser et d’effacer les plis que cette tentative avait formés. Une fois satisfait de son résultat, il s’intéressa aux délicates courbes en elles-mêmes, à ces mots que traçaient les sillons en relief laissés par le stylo, qui créaient comme une **vallée** d’encre sur le papier. Était-ce un indice ? Un message d’avertissement ? Un plan que la coupable avait négligemment oublié de détruire ?

 _Non, pas un plan_ , réalisa-t-il en constatant la totale absence de détails. _En tous cas, pas un plan complet. Une **esquisse** de plan tout au plus._ La note n’était qu’une suite de mots sans grand lien logique, à raison d’un ou deux par ligne. Majoritairement des noms communs, mais aussi quelques adjectifs. Il y avait assurément une logique sous-jacente, mais elle ne lui apparaissait pas directement.

« Nourriture pour le **fauve** », lut-il à haute voix. « Un indice sur le moyen de faire disparaître les corps ? ». Il passa la main dans son inexistante barbe. « Papier essuie-tout… probablement un autre moyen d’effacer les traces ». Il continua à détailler cette étrange succession en marmonnant jusqu’à trouver une trace plus incriminante. « **Whisky** ! », s’exclama-t-il ainsi. « Clairement prévu pour droguer la victime. À moins que ce ne soit pour la coupable elle-même, pour oublier son acte ignominieux ? Hum… »

Il replongea dans ses pensées, tournant et retournant la note, tentant d'échafauder des liens et des corrélations, de percer ce mystère à jour : pourquoi la coupable aurait-elle écrit ce message ? Pourquoi aurait-elle tenté de s’en débarrasser ?

Il fronça les sourcils. _Ça, c’est évident. Pour ne pas laisser de traces de sa culpabilité. Mais ma première interrogation n’en est que d’autant plus valide : pourquoi écrire ce message en premier lieu ?_ Là était le nœud du problème. Comprendre les motivations ayant conduit à la rédaction de ce message lui permettrait de comprendre le reste des actions. Ce papier était la cl—

« Oh, chéri », **claironna** une voix depuis la cuisine, « quand tu auras fini de faire l’idiot avec la liste de courses, tu pourras peut-être venir m’aider à ranger ? »


End file.
